Networked devices in computerized industrial control and automation systems monitor, log, and display relevant manufacturing/production events and associated data. The devices communicate with supervisory level control and manufacturing information systems. Such systems generally execute above a regulatory control layer in a process control system to provide guidance to lower level control elements such as, by way of example, programmable logic controllers or distributed control systems (DCSs). Such systems are also employed to acquire and manage historical information relating to such processes and their associated outputs.
Simulation design tools weigh design implications such as regulatory compliance, profitability, and safety against standard design practices. Such tools should use accurate thermodynamic methods, physical property data, component information, equipment models, and the like to create a design. Similarly, simulation optimization tools determine optimal operating parameters for a process to deliver the targeted operational results while subject to feed, safety, environmental and other constraints. Optimization tools should monitor performance, control, and obtain peak performance.
Integrating simulated devices with real devices is needed to improve modeling and simulation functions that are used to decrease costs and startup times when introducing new hardware to a system retrofitting/upgrading a design environment. Integration of simulation and real devices is also needed for improved analysis and troubleshooting of system response and performance.